SUMMARY The goal of the MADCaP Collective Impact Developmental Research Program (CIDRP) is to develop approaches that will facilitate the implementation and dissemination of our translational research projects to impact on prostate cancer disparities in communities of need. Collective Impact refers to the commitment of a group of important actors from different sectors to adopt a common agenda for solving a specified problem; it can support many types of engagement with diverse stakeholders. These developmental pilots will work in parallel with the three research projects to foster research of the highest quality and potential for clinical applications, inspire groundbreaking ideas, and to promote the transition of pilot studies with the highest translational potential into a full SPORE application after three years. The CIDRP will accomplish the following Specific Aims: Specific Aim 1: To attract, select and fund research proposals with the highest potential to benefit African American men with prostate cancer; Specific Aim 2: To conceive and implement processes for the review of pilot projects, monitor their scientific progress, and ensure that the research developed in the three P20 projects will be implemented in communities of African American men to lessen prostate cancer disparities. The focus of the program is to fund highly innovative investigators and studies that will allow our translational research to have impact in communities of need. Nurturing the development and progress of pilot projects through financial support, mentoring, and opportunities for collaborative interactions serves to expand the vigor of our prostate cancer research program. We focus on developmental activities that will specifically support implementation and dissemination research of highest potential gain and translational impact. The CIDRP is directed by Dr. Grace Lu-Yao, Professor at Thomas Jefferson University. Dr. Lu-Yao is also a Co-Investigator on Project 2 and therefore well integrated with the SPORE. Our External Advisory Board, the Community, Clinical, and Scientific Advisory Board (CCSAB), will oversee the process of identifying the highest impact developmental projects, ensure they link with the three research projects, and monitor their progress and impact. This committee has been chosen to oversee the CIDRP process because it consists of a multidisciplinary team with expertise in all of the relevant areas needed to achieve the required translational objectives. The program will provide funding for 1 to 2 years for meritorious projects that complement or enhance the main research activities in the area of prostate cancer. These projects may focus on basic or translational biological science, applied science, clinical studies or initiatives intended to create shared resources that will enhance the research infrastructure of our Institutions. Pilot projects will be supported for 1-2 years at a level of $50,000- $100,000 per year using both P20 and institutional funding ($300,000 committed by three P20 institutions over three years). For projects requesting support for a second year, the investigators will be asked to report on their progress at the end of the first year. The CCSAB will determine whether the project has sufficient merit to be continued and ? in consultation with the Steering Committee ? decide on dispensing funds for a second year.